


Co zostaje w rodzinie

by gizmolog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Dead Watching Living, Gen, life after life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Anakin Skywalker obserwuje poczynania swojego wnuka i ma na ten temat wiele do powiedzenia. Czy raczej: do pomyślenia.





	Co zostaje w rodzinie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etincelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/gifts).



> Tekst powstał na potrzeby Gwiazdkowej Wymiany Fanfików 2017 na Forum Mirriel jako spełnienie życzenia Eti: _Anakin obserwuje poczynania Kylo Rena i jest załamany takim pseudo mhrocznym wnukiem. Obojętnie, czy Śnieżynka przywróci Anakina do życia, czy uzna, że nigdy nie zginął, czy może każe mu się przyglądać z zaświatów — Anakin ma się przyglądać z politowaniem i najlepiej jeszcze to politowanie wyrażać. No bo też mu się wnuk dureń trafił, no. Proszę o humor i proszę o wykorzystanie sceny z filmu, w której Kylo zwraca się do dziadka — niech dziadek słyszy i się jakoś odniesie. ^^_
> 
> Tyle tylko, że z humorem w nim krucho :-(.

Moc jest silna w rodzie Skywalkerów. Ma ją Anakin, jego dzieci, jego jedyny wnuk. Moc zawsze była silna w jego rodzinie. I zawsze będzie. Dopóki jego ród będzie trwał. Nie ma przed tym ucieczki.

_Dopóki ród Skywalkerów będzie trwał._

Na co się nie zanosi.

Może to i dobrze, myśli Anakin, kiedy patrzy na swojego wnuka. Ben — imiennik Obi-Wana Kenobiego, mistrza Jedi dwóch pokoleń Skywalkerów-rycerzy — w napadzie szału niszczy właśnie wyposażenie jednej z kabin nawigacyjnych krążownika Najwyższego Porządku. Anakin w duchu przyznaje, że całkiem mu się to podoba. Nie zachowanie syna jego córki, tylko to, co z niego wynika. Jak dobrze pójdzie, może Najwyższy Porządek straci w ten sposób cały statek, marzy Anakin w zaciszu umysłu.

Obok niego Yoda prycha z niesmakiem i kręci głową. Jest tylko projekcją astralną, a mimo to jego wielkie, spiczaste uszy falują, choć w piątym wymiarze nie ma nawet powietrza, które mogłoby stawić im opór, wprawić je w niekontrolowany przez Yodę ruch.

Moc zawsze zachwycała Anakina i nadal to robi, nawet po przeszło czterdziestu latach posługiwania się nią. I prawie tylu samych latach po śmierci. Moc tak już ma.

Stojący po drugiej stronie Yody mistrz Obi-Wan wzdycha smutno, chowając dłonie w rękawy długich szat. Anakin bez trudu domyśla się, co przychodzi do głowy jego byłemu nauczycielowi, kiedy patrzy na wnuka jednego ze swoich uczniów i siostrzeńca drugiego. Widział już taką minę na jego twarzy, niejednokrotnie. Po raz pierwszy wtedy, kiedy z nim walczył, kiedy go zabił. Potem podczas obserwowania poczynań Luke'a jako początkującego mistrza. I w końcu teraz — oraz wiele razy wcześniej — kiedy razem patrzą na to, co robi Ben.

Skywalkerowie zdają się zawsze zawodzić Obi-Wana, od Anakina zaczynając, na Benie kończąc.

 _Oby_ na Benie kończąc. Galaktyka może nie wytrzymać kolejnego pokolenia Skywalkerów, jeśli Anakin ma być szczery. A jest szczery. Wobec siebie? Zawsze. Odkąd umarł, w każdym razie. Bo wcześniej, cóż, niekoniecznie.

Yoda i mistrz Obi-Wan znikają, postanowiwszy najwyrażniej zająć się czymś bardziej godnym ich uwagi. O ile Anakin ich zna, zapewne szpiegują teraz inne osoby wrażliwe na Moc, podobnie jak zastępy pozostałych dawno zmarłych mistrzów Jedi. I Sithów. Było nie było, Moc zawsze zachowuje równowagę; czy się od niej tego chce, czy nie.

(A zwykle mało kto tego od niej chce, nie tak naprawdę, myśli Anakin bardzo, bardzo cicho, na wypadek, gdyby w pobliżu kręcił się jednak jakiś nieżyjący Jedi czy Sith, który akurat miałby ochotę zajrzeć mu do głowy. Ma wrażenie, że po śmierci wszyscy śledzą wszystkich, żywych i martwych, jakby nie mogli sobie znaleźć innych rozrywek. Nie żeby on był lepszy, tak naprawdę, ale on ma przynajmniej _potomków_ , dzieci, wnuka, kogoś, do kogo obserwowania po śmierci może wręcz powinien się poczuwać! Szczególnie w przypadku tych spośród członków jego rodziny, którzy całkiem wyraźnie tego od niego oczekują.)

Czerwone ostrze świetlnego miecza z łatwością przecina kolejne warstwy wzmocnionego metalu. Ben wścieka się bardzo widowiskowo. Z całą pewnością jedno Anakin musi przyznać: chłopak świetnie robi mieczem. Ma to niewątpliwie po dziadku.

*******

To nie tak, że Anakin obserwował Bena _od zawsze_. Dobre kilkanaście lat — czasu żywych, oczywiście — zabrało mu przyzwyczajenie się do nowej płaszczyzny egzystencji, w której nic nie było takie samo, jak za życia, nawet jeśli potem okazało się, że niektóre różnice są nieznaczne, a inne właściwie żadne. Na przykład wścibscy mistrzowie Sith. Oraz świętoszkowaci mistrzowie Jedi. W sumie nie wiadomo, którzy gorsi, ale z całą pewnością żadni nie _lepsi_ od tych drugich, bez względu na to, co próbują sobie — i jemu — wmawiać. To, jeśli wierzyć słowom dawnych mistrzów obu zakonów (choć w zasadzie dlaczego powinien im wierzyć w cokolwiek jeszcze nie zdołał rozstrzygnąć), nie zmieniło się od zarania dziejów. I jest całkowicie niezależne od wymiaru, jak Anakin zauważył bez niczyjej pomocy.

Oswajanie się ze śmiercią, a raczej z tym, co okazało się być po niej, następowało w jego przypadku stopniowo. Z początku był całkowicie pochłonięty nieżyciem, trwaniem w czystej Mocy, wśród projekcji tych, którzy odeszli przed nim, w wielu przypadkach przez niego. Nikt nie robił mu wyrzutów otwarcie, ale Anakin wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek z nich zapomniał, kto ich zabił. A nawet gdyby — on pamiętał. To wystarczało aż za bardzo.

Z upływem czasu — tego biegnącego w trzech wymiarach, tego będącego czwartym — piąty wymiar powoli staje się codziennością. W coraz częstszych przerwach między przywykaniem do niego Anakin zaczyna przejmować panujące tu powszechnie zwyczaje szpiegowania tych użytkowników Mocy, którzy nadal żyją. (Wściubianie nosa w sprawy martwych to trochę wyższy stopnień wtajemniczenia, na razie przez Anakina wciąż jeszcze nieosiągnięty. _Na razie._ ) Zagląda do syna podróżującego po galaktyce w poszukiwaniu nowych kandydatów na rycerzy Jedi, odwiedza uprawiającą międzygwiezdną politykę córkę, poznaje wnuka.

Nie ma pojęcia, kto naopowiadał Benowi bajek o dziadku. To musiało stać się wcześniej albo w międzyczasie, w każdym razie jakoś wtedy, kiedy Anakin był zajęty w piątym wymiarze. Tak czy owak, nie miał okazji być tego świadkiem. Do tej pory nie potrafi też pojąć, kto _mógłby_ zrobić coś takiego. Luke i Leia po uszy pogrążeni byli w Ważnych Sprawach, a Han Solo robił karierę jako wysoki stopniem wojskowy w siłach Nowej Republiki. Dopóki mu się nie znudziło, ale dla Bena nie było praktycznie żadnej różnicy, z jakiego powodu jego ojca nie ma w domu. A nawet gdyby któreś z nich od czasu do czasu miało okazję, to raczej żadne nie miało ochoty. Leię Anakin torturował i na jej oczach zniszczył jej, jak sądziła, rodzinną planetę, Hana Solo zamroził i wydał łowcy nagród, a Luke'owi odciął rękę i przekazał go w ręce Imperatora. Nie, żadne z nich nie miało specjalnych powodów, żeby opowiadać wrażliwemu na Moc dziecku o wyczynach Vadera, Lorda Sith. Chyba że w ramach przestrogi, ale nawet w taki przypadek trudno mu uwierzyć.

(Pewne podejrzenia świtają mu w głowie, kiedy jego wzrok pada czasami na złocistego androida, którego całe wieki temu zbudował z odpadków jako kilkuletni niewolnik na Tatooine. C3PO wie za dużo, a przy tym jest gadatliwy, zbyt pewny siebie i tak naprawdę bardzo naiwny, przez co łatwo namówić go do powiedzenia rzeczy, jakich nigdy nikomu nie powinien wyjawiać. Jeśli to jego sprawka, to Anakin sam jest sobie winny. I całej galaktyce jednocześnie. Nie żeby po raz pierwszy, ale mimo wszystko.)

Z jakiegoś źródła Ben musiał nasłuchać się o Anakinie, czy raczej o Vaderze, niestworzonych historii, z których najpewniej wszystkie były prawdziwe albo przynajmniej bliskie prawdy. Anakin pierwszy przyzna, że nie jest dobrym wzorem do naśladowania dla nikogo, a już na pewno nie dla wrażliwego na Moc chłopca, który tak się składa, że jest jego wnukiem. Podejrzewa, że Ben też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i najpewniej zdaje ją sobie nadal. Ale kiedy masz te kilkanaście lat i własna matka oddaje cię w ręce swojego brata, który następnie próbuje cię zabić z powodów w żaden sposób od ciebie niezależnych, dobrze jest mieć na kim się oprzeć — choćby miało to być tylko wyobrażenie o dziadku, który był zupełnie taki sam, jak ty.

Anakin doskonale to rozumie, nawet jeśli nigdy nie był w dokładnie takiej samej sytuacji. Może trochę podobnej, ale zdecydowanie nie identycznej. Jedynym, co go w tym wszystkim boli najbardziej, jest to, że Ben — jak wielu przed nim i najpewniej wielu po nim również — uznał naśladownictwo za najwyższą formę pochlebstwa. Anakin nie jest tym wzruszony, tylko poirytowany. Nawet jeśli nadal rozumie.

*******

Ben jest silny Mocą, jak wszyscy Skywalkerowie. Kiedy staje się Kylo Renem, pragnie zostać drugim Lordem Vaderem. Jego problemem się to, że nie jest nawet Sithem — nie może nim być bez mistrza, a ten, który skierował go na ciemną stronę Mocy, nie zamierza uczyć go niczego wartego poznania. Snoke tylko wymaga, nie daje niczego w zamian, ale Ben tak bardzo pragnie czyjejś aprobaty, że pozwala swojemu tak zwanemu Najwyższemu Wodzowi pomiatać sobą i traktować się jak dziecko.

Inna sprawa, że Ben _jest_ dzieckiem. Tak, minęły dziesiątki lat od jego tak zwanego buntu, od dnia, kiedy niby porzucił jasną stronę Mocy dla ciemnej, ale Ben nadal nie dorósł. Nie miał jak. Przez cały ten czas wszyscy traktują go jak dziecko — duże, władające potężną siłą, rozkapryszone dziecko, którego rozkazy wykonują wyłącznie z troski o własne życie i zdrowie, ale nie mają dla niego nawet cienia szacunku. Trudno mieć szacunek do kogoś, kto nie ma szacunku do siebie. Z drugiej strony dziecko nie nauczy się szacunku do siebie, jeśli ktoś mu nie pokaże, jak się to robi. Benowi po prostu brakuje wzoru do naśladowania. Albo raczej: brakuje mu właściwego wzoru do naśladowania, bo wybrał sobie za wzór kogoś, kto nie jest w stanie nawet z nim porozmawiać.

Anakin patrzy, jak rozzłoszczony kolejnym niepowodzeniem Ben roznosi w pył kolejną kabinę kolejnego kosmicznego statku, a potem przyciąga do siebie mocą człowieka, który miał pecha przynieść mu złe wieści. O tak, Ben musiał dokładnie wysłuchać opowieści o swoim dziadku, nawet jeśli wysnuł z nich mylne wnioski. W jego podejściu do pozbawionych mocy osób Anakin wyraźnie widzi siebie z czasów bycia Vaderem, a nawet, po części, z wcześniejszych lat. Nie jest to zachowanie, z którego jest dumny, o nie. Nie jest to też coś, co pozwoli Benowi zdobyć posłuch podwładnych. Anakin bardzo chciałby mu to powiedzieć, ale nie może.

Jeszcze nie.

Obawia się jednak, że kiedy w końcu będzie w stanie pojawić się przed swoim wnukiem i przekazać mu pewne życiowe prawdy na temat Mocy, będzie już za późno na cokolwiek.

Przynajmniej z pewnego punktu widzenia.

Kiedyś, na początku, prosił Yodę o pomoc w kontakcie z wnukiem. Było to krótko po tym, jak Ben porzucił nauki Jedi, jak z innymi dziećmi władającymi Mocą założył własny zakon, który oddał w ręce Snoke'a. Anakin wiedział, że nie zna jeszcze piątego wymiaru na tyle dobrze, żeby poprzez czwarty dostać się do trzech pierwszych i skontaktować się z kimkolwiek; mógł to zrobić tylko z pomocą bardziej doświadczonych mistrzów.

Yoda nie chciał o tym słyszeć.

— Mocy równowaga najważniejsza jest — powiedział tym swoim tonem mędrca. — Nie mieszać się nam do działań jej.

Za kilkadziesiąt lat w imię owej równowagi Mocy zapłonie prastare drzewo, w którego pniu dawni mistrzowie Jedi przechowywali święte księgi. Księgi ocaleją, żeby ponieść między gwiazdy nauki Jedi, nawet jeśli na żadnej z planet nie będzie już wtedy żył choćby jeden Sith. Jasna strona ma zatriumfować nad ciemną, taka jest równowaga według części tych, którzy się na nią powołują. Nic nowego.

Yoda zawsze odmawiał Anakinowi, Anakin powinien być do tego przyzwyczajony.

*******

Ben w swojej pelerynie i masce wygląda jak przerośnięty wieszak na ubrania, wysoki, chudy, bezosobowy. Próbuje poruszać się z godnością, ale, jeśli akurat nie walczy mieczem, chodzi sztywniej od C3PO. Jego głos zza maski brzmi co najmniej pretensjonalnie. Anakin domyśla się, że nikt mu o tym nie powiedział, a jednocześnie wie, że wszyscy za jego plecami śmieją się z niego, sprzymierzeńcy i wrogowie bez różnicy.

Można by pomyśleć, że nieudolne naśladownictwo jest tym, co wzbudza w Anakinie najmocniejsze, najgorsze uczucia. Pogardę, politowanie, może nawet gniew. To przecież jego wizerunek próbuje wykorzystać Ben, jego, w pewnym sensie, parodiuje.

Gdyby nie to, że Anakin nauczył się po śmierci patrzeć na wszystko pod różnymi kątami, z każdej możliwej perspektywy, może nawet by tak było.

Ale Anakin nie umie już widzieć wyłącznie jednej strony medalu, każdy kij ma dla niego więcej niż tylko dwa końce. Moc stała się dla niego wielowymiarowa, ani dobra, ani zła, ani ciemna, ani jasna. To, co w dzieciństwie próbowali przekazać mu mistrzowie Jedi — coś, do czego sami nigdy się nie stosowali — to, o czym nigdy nie mówił jego mistrz Sith, stało się dla niego doskonale zrozumiałe, kiedy umarł. Pragnie mieć możliwość przekazania swojej nowo nabytej wiedzy tym, którzy wciąż żyją i mogą ją wykorzystać dla dobra wszystkich, dla dobra Mocy. Pragnie przekazać ją Benowi, żeby jego wnuk mógł stać się orędownikiem tego, czym Moc zawsze miała być, czym zawsze _była_. Nie może się doczekać.

Czekanie jest jego karą.

*******

— Wybacz mi — mówi Ben.

Anakin słyszy to i widzi swojego wnuka w tej chwili, w tym ułamku wieczności, więc wie, że te słowa są skierowane do niego, że dotarły do niego przez Moc. Nie było go tu jeszcze sekundę temu, dlatego wie.

— Znowu to czuję.

Głos Bena jest przygnębiony; Anakin słyszał go wystarczająco dużo razy, żeby znać uczucia wnuka nawet kiedy ten nie zdejmuje maski. Anakin nienawidzi maski Bena jeszcze bardziej niż nienawidził swojej. Jego maska była koniecznością, jedną z niezbędnych rzeczy utrzymujących go przy życiu. Maska Bena jest tylko symbolem, który tak naprawdę odgradza jego wnuka od Mocy. W tej masce Ben nie jest sobą, nie jest Mocą. Anakin wie, że kiedyś Ben zdejmie maskę i więcej jej nie założy, wie, że ktoś go do tego nakłoni, coś go do tego zmusi, żałuje tylko, że to jeszcze nie teraz.

— Przyciąganie w stronę Światła.

O, dziecko, ma ochotę zawołać Anakin. Co w tym niezwykłego? To jest Moc. Każdy to czuje — przyciąganie w stronę Ciemności, kiedy trwa w Świetle, i na odwrót. Nie ma światła bez ciemności ani ciemności bez światła; nie tylko we wszechświecie, ale w każdym człowieku z osobna. Na tym polega równowaga Mocy. On, który przeszedł z jasnej strony na ciemną, a potem z ciemnej ponownie na jasną, wie o tym chyba najlepiej.

Ale nikt go nie słucha, z Benem włącznie.

— Pokaż mi ponownie. Moc ciemnej strony — prosi Ben.

Anakin nie zrobiłby tego nawet gdyby mógł. Nie chce, żeby Ben podążał drogą w ciemności, choć jednocześnie nie chce też dla niego drogi światła. Wie, że nie na tym ma to polegać, równowaga Mocy nie powinna opierać się na wiecznej walce światła z ciemnością, powinna być właśnie _równowagą_ , nie wiecznym przechylaniem szali to w jedną, to w drugą stronę.

Może, myśli Anakin w nagłym przypływie nadziei, może to właśnie Ben jest odpowiedzią. Nie ten Ben, ale ten, którym stanie się po latach, który wyrośnie z niepełnych nauk samozwańczego mistrza Jedi i równie samozwańczego Najwyższego Wodza. Może do tego dąży Moc od stuleci, od tysiącleci, od pokoleń Jedi i Sithów. Może Ben będzie pierwszy.

Albo ostatni.

Anakin wysłuchuje prośby Bena i nie spełnia jej.

*******

Najzupełniejszym przypadkiem Anakin widzi, jak Ben zabija swojego ojca. Słyszy prośbę wnuka i wie, że jest szczera. Wie też, co oznacza, zanim Ben zadaje cios; wie, na co zgadza się nieświadomy prawdziwych intencji syna Han Solo. Widzi, że miłość tego mężczyzny do jego dziecka jest prawdziwa, szczera, nawet jeśli jednocześnie również pełna błędów i braku zrozumienia.

Han Solo umiera w sekundę i Anakina ogarnia współczucie. Odkąd sam umarł, odczuwa współczucie w stosunku do każdej umierającej istoty, pomimo wiedzy, że takie jest prawo Mocy. Życie i śmierć są jednym, jak ciemna strona Mocy i jasna, choć żadne z nich nie jest przypisane do konkretnej strony. Największe współczucie budzą w Anakinie śmierci spowodowane przez jego wnuka, śmierci na drodze do zrozumienia i poznania, dzięki którym może Ben osiągnie to, czego Anakin dla niego pragnie, a może tego nie osiągnie.

Anakin bardzo współczuje śmierci Hanowi Solo, śmierci w tej chwili, kiedy mężczyzna poczuł nadzieję na odzyskanie syna. Han Solo nigdy nie był wzorowym ojcem dla wnuka Anakina ani wzorowym mężem dla jego córki, ale Anakin nie ma o to do niego żalu. To tylko zwykły mężczyzna, który sam nie ma Mocy i nie rozumie tych, którzy potrafią się nią posługiwać, który nie miał pojęcia, jak traktować dziecko obdarzone tak szczodrze, a jednocześnie nieznające swojej potęgi, niepotrafiące z nią sobie poradzić. Han Solo wybrał ucieczkę i Anakin nie potrafi go za to potępić. Może gdyby jego wybór był inny, Ben nie zostałby Kylo Renem. (Może gdyby Anakin nie poślubił Padme...) Może gdyby jego wybór był inny, Ben by nie żył. (Może gdyby Anakin nigdy nie opuścił Tatooine...) Może.

W tej konkretnej chwili Anakinowi najbardziej żal jest Bena. Bena, któremu wydaje się, że zrobił to, czego wymagała od niego Moc, co pozwoli mu wreszcie przejść całkowicie na ciemną stronę, to, dzięki czemu zyska aprobatę swojego pseudo mistrza. Anakin wie lepiej.

*******

Nie jest w żaden sposób zaskoczony, kiedy Ben nawet nie próbuje zabić Lei. Doskonale rozumie rozpacz na jego twarzy po tym, jak dwa inne myśliwce ostrzeliwują mostek kapitański statku ruchu oporu i ciało matki Bena wraz z innymi dryfuje w próżnię. W przeciwieństwie do wnuka wie, że jego córka żyje, czuje wciąż tlącą się w niej iskierkę Mocy. Zostawia ją jednak samej sobie w lodowatej pustce kosmosu; i tak wciąż jeszcze nie jest w stanie ingerować w inne wymiary niż tylko w swoją obecną płaszczyznę egzystencji, więc nie mógłby dla niej nic zrobić. Powita ją z otwartymi ramionami, kiedy Leia do niego dołączy, prędzej czy później.

Trwa przy Benie, teraz już nieustannie. Czeka, aż będzie mógł mu powiedzieć.

Tyle rzeczy.

Kiedyś.

Może.


End file.
